


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Halloween and Aaron has a suprise in store for Robert, but only if he agrees to dress up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> So with everything happening recently, its been emotional, so I just wanted to put this out there, its basically just pure smut, it doesnt really have a plot as such but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it.

It was the first Halloween they had spent together as a proper couple. Last year had been a disaster; Aaron had gotten jealous when Robert had shown up to the pub with Chrissie which had led to the inevitable argument that left them not speaking for days. This year Aaron wanted to make things up to Robert the only way he knew how. 

He arrived home before Robert and got his costume ready, if he was honest it wasn’t much to look at but he knew Robert would love it. He laid Robert costume out on the bed, and eagerly awaited his arrival. The Woolpak threw an annual Halloween bash and after the horror of last year Aaron was determined for them to attend, to put on a united front, plus he had a surprise planned for Robert.

When Robert got home from work the last thing he wanted to do was get dressed up and go out. He groaned as he walked into the bedroom and saw Aaron had already laid out the hospital scrubs for him to wear. He was supposed to be a surgeon and Aaron his patient. Not very original but Aaron had insisted. 

“Aaron, do we really have to go,” Robert moaned.

“Come on Robert, I’ll make it worth your while,” Aaron promised with a wink as he strode into the bedroom after him.

“Can’t we just stay in instead?” 

“If we stay in you won’t get to see me in my outfit,” Aaron said seductively, peeling his top off as he spoke.

“Who cares, come here,” Robert perked up, suddenly not as tired as he was a second ago due to Aarons state of undress. 

His hands automatically reached out for Aarons waist but Aaron just slapped his hands away.

“Nah, ah, ah no you don’t, not yet anyway,” Aaron teased biting his lip.

“We will go for just one drink Robert and if you wanna come home after I let you in on the plan then we will, so dressed now please,” Aaron said as he left their bedroom. 

..

“What you’re not even dressed, come on Aaron,” Robert said as he made his way downstairs. 

He was wearing the scrubs Aaron had laid out for him; he had added a stethoscope around his neck and had a face mask in his hand to complete the outfit. 

“Well hello doctor,” Aaron grinned as he saw Robert on the stairs.

“Like what you see?” Robert asked, his earlier annoyance at Aaron forgotten as he noticed the hooded expression on Aarons face.

“Where’s my patient?” Robert asked again stepping closer to Aaron. 

The look on Aarons face was turning Robert on big time, stuff the pub he thought to himself as his hands found Aarons waist to pull his in close.

“Come on Robert, you promised.”

“You’re not even ready and I’m horny, let’s just stay in,” Robert pleaded.

“It will take me like a minute to get ready and then we can go, one drink remember,” Aaron reached up on his tiptoes and kissed Roberts cheek.

Roberts eyes followed Aaron as he watched him pull out a thin hospital gown from his backpack. Roberts eyes flashed with delight as Aaron proceeded to take off all the rest of his clothes, underwear included, pulling on the flimsy gown over his naked body. 

Aaron smirked and looked back at Robert before turning to expose his bare backside. 

“Tie this for me will ya?” Aaron asked a shocked Robert.

“Wait, Aaron, this is a joke right, you can’t go out like that.”

“It’s Halloween Robert, plus it’s only a short walk to the pub and I’ll have my coat.” 

“But, but, you’re naked,” Robert blurted as he tied the first of the ties that closed off the back of the gown.

“Oh so that’s why I can feel that breeze,” Aaron said he voice laced with sarcasm.

“Aaron, it’s the Woolpak and although I think you look,” Robert gulped,

“Hot, I doubt Diane or your mum will feel the same.”

“When did you become such a prude, and besides I’m going for authenticity, it is Halloween after all,” Aaron grinned, he was loving this.

As the realisation took over Robert he began to grin too.

“Does that mean I get to feel you up all night?”

“Mmmm maybe, if you’re on your best behaviour.”

“Oh I’ll be a good boy, but I was hoping for a little loving now if ya know what I mean,” Robert nuzzled into Aarons neck before wrapping his arms around him, pressing his ever growing erection into Aarons bare backside. 

“Don’t think so mate,” Aaron said, gently freeing himself from Roberts grasp.

“Spoilsport,” Robert pouted.

“Besides if we do it now you’ll ruin the surprise I have planned for you.”

“Come on Aaron,” Robert protested, looking down at his raging hard on clearly visual through the hospital scrubs. 

“I’ve been horny all day and with you like that,” he indicates Aarons nakedness,

“Why wait?”

“Because good things come to those that wait.” 

He leant into Robert and whispered in his ear, 

“Down boy,” which didn’t help Roberts arousal in the slightest.

Aaron backed a few feet away from Robert to let him get a good look before he grabbed his coat from the back of the kitchen chair.

“God you’re gorgeous,” Robert said watching Aarons every move.

Aaron really was the most beautiful man Robert had seen. The first time he’d laid eyes on him he knew he had to have him. He was toned in all the right places and his dark hair was free from gel tonight, just how he liked it. He’d recently shaved so his beard was just the right length to tickle Roberts skin without leaving stubble burn. As Aaron turned his back to him to put his coat on Robert noticed the crack of his arse peeking out from the slit at the back of the gown. 

“You know your arse is gonna be on show don’t ya,” Robert hinted.

“Really,” Aaron exclaimed.

“Can you tie it any tighter?” Aaron asked taking is coat off and backing up towards Robert. 

“If I tie it any tighter it will rise up and you don’t want your balls on display do you?”

Aaron laughed,

“Well I guess you’ll have to stand behind me the whole night.”

Robert beamed with glee at the prospect, before his rational thought took over, he didn’t want everyone in the village to see what was all his.

“Maybe you could put on some underwear eh?”

Aaron shot him a playful look, 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

“On your head be it,” Robert joked, 

“But just remember not to bend over or you’ll give Edna the shock of her life.”

“You mean I can’t do this?” Aaron asked bending far enough over the kitchen table to allow the gown to ride up revealing his perfect white arse.

Robert strode forward and smacked his hand across the exposed flesh hard enough to make Aaron scream.

“Owww.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” Robert asked, getting on his knees.

“Maybe later, but now, we have to get going.”

Robert groaned as Aaron pulled him up, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing his coat once again and heading out the door. 

..

As they pushed through the door of the pub the party was in full swing. It seemed like the full village was in attendance. Loud music blared and a few people, Roberts sister included wearing a very revealing witch’s outfit which Robert would chastise her about later, were dancing amongst the silly decorations. 

“Finally,” Chas called as he saw them from behind the bar.

“Two pints please mum.”

“So what ya supposed to be then?” Chas asked as she pulled their pints.

“Doctor,” Aaron said indicating to Robert, 

“And patient opening he coat to reveal the hospital gown.”

“How original,” Chas remarked as she set their drinks down in front of them before heading off to serve Jimmy.

“Happening party wouldn’t you say,” Robert said pulling his face mask down before taking a sip of his pint.

“Sure,” Aaron shrugged,

“At least they haven’t started bobbing for apples yet,” Aaron nodded towards Tracy and Finn who were in the far corner clearly arguing about the set up.

Robert followed Aarons gaze and laughed,

“Speaking of bobbing, how are your apples holding up?” Robert asked reaching his hand inside Aarons coat, grabbing his right arse cheek firmly and squeezing it, relishing the feel of the flesh beneath the soft cotton gown.

“Keep that up and you might make Aaron Jr stand to attention,” Aaron said playfully bumping his body into Roberts.

Robert leaned in close to Aaron, breathing heavily knowing how much the sound turned Aaron on, 

“That’s the intention.”

Aaron gulped. Maybe this wasn’t the best outfit choice after all. 

After taking a swig of his beer Aaron started to look for Adam. Noticing him he grabbed Roberts free hand and pulled him along to Adams table. 

“There you two are Vic already abandoned me,” he sulked, looking over at his wife.

“Come on mate, it’s a party; you’re supposed to have fun.”

Robert scoffed.

“You too grumpy,” Aaron said leaning close and whispering, 

“Or you won’t get your surprise.”

Robert eyes widen as he felt Aarons hand cup him through his trousers. 

“Let me guess, you guys are doctor and………..”

Aaron removed his hand from Robert, interrupted by Adam and took his coat off to show him his costume.

“Ah, patient, right?”

“You got it,” Aaron grinned. 

Robert suddenly moved closer to Aaron, worrying that Adam would investigate Aarons outfit further, he didn’t want Adam or anyone else for that matter what was for his eyes only. He glanced down and saw Aarons bulge beneath the hospital gown. He was about to suggest they leave when Adam stood up.

“Right I’m off to see if I can cadge a dance off me wife otherwise I’ll never get to see her tonight,” Adam announced.

“Okay mate, see ya in a bit,” Aaron smiled before he turned to Robert.

“You alright there Doctor, you’re looking a bit flush.”

“Think I need to take care of my patient, that’s all,” Roberts eyes still on the bulge underneath Aarons gown.

“Oh but tonight, the patient will be taking care of you,” Aaron explained with a seductive smile.

“Really? You gonna tell me what you have planned or do I have to guess?”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Aaron winked, downing the rest of his pint.

..

Bobbing for apples is a lot trickier than it looks Robert thought as he once again tried to grasp the crisp apple with his teeth. Even with a room full of people cheering him on, along with his rather apt oral skills you’d think that he could at least get one of the damn things between his teeth. But it wasn’t to be. He felt the tap on his shoulder telling him his time was up and as he brought his face out the water he yelled in frustration,

“I nearly had one.”

“That’s okay Rob,” Aaron said with a reassuring smile, but Robert knew with the use of his shorten name that that smile was anything but reassuring.

“You gave it a good try, but it’s my turn.” Aaron said full of confidence. 

“You’re not gonna be able to get one,” Robert said matter of factly.

“Watch and learn. Watch and learn.”

Robert wiped his face with the back of his hand as he stood up from the bowl to join the rest of the crowd gathered around. Aaron stretched and cracked his knuckled, readying himself for the task ahead. With his legs spread Aaron took his place and when Finn shouted for him to start he dipped his head in the water and started thrashing around trying to snatch an apple. It wasn’t long before Robert noticed the hospital gown riding up a little too high, exposing Aarons toned supple thighs. The harder he thrashed the further the gown rose until Robert had to step in behind him, checking on his progress but more importantly keeping his naked arse from being exposed to the whole village. The countdown began but before they had reached 5 Aaron emerged from the water, a fat red apple between his teeth with a look of excitement on his soaked face. He stood and turned around to face Robert, offering him the apple. Robert took a giant bite out of the fruit as Aaron grinned,

“Piece of cake,” before sticking his tongue out and heading to the bar. 

..

An hour later Aaron told Robert it was time. They'd both taken their seats back at the table after getting yet another beer, taking to opportunity to dry off a little and chat with Adam and an exhausted Vic. They'd chugged down a few more beers, always Robert going to the bar to avoid any more unwelcome exposure from Aaron and Aaron was feeling a bit risky. He ran his hand up Roberts thigh, letting his hand come to rest on his crotch. 

“You ready,” Aaron asked standing up.

Robert couldn't help but notice the sizeable bulge present under Aaron hospital gown, but as Aaron got up Robert heard the opening bars to the monster mash, it was cheesy but it was one of Roberts favourites. 

"I love this song!" Robert shouted, before grabbed Aaron's hands,

"Let's dance!"

"Maybe later," Aaron said, instead taking Roberts hand and leading him through the crowded bar, and into the corridor.

Behind the closed doors the sound of music along with the chatter of the partygoers became nothing more than a pulsing, muffled echo. Aaron dragged Robert into own of their famous rendezvous spots, the gents toilets, not the most romantic of places but it had been their space once upon a time. Aaron closed the door behind them and pinned Robert against it. He could feel Roberts arousal through the thin material between them and couldn't help bite his lip as he looked up into his eyes.

"I know you've always fantasied about it" Aaron said breathlessly directly into my ear,

“Having sex in one of the bathroom stalls"

“Maybe…” Robert answered both of them knowing full well that it was one of Roberts all-time favourite fantasies, ever since they had first kissed in this very spot all those mouths ago, but certainly not one that he ever expected to play out. 

“Well...how about we make that fantasy come true tonight?”

“You mean...here? Right now?”

“Yeah here, right now. Why not?” Aaron confirmed.

Robert paused for a moment, trying to rid his mid of all the reasons why they shouldn't fuck in the bathroom with the whole village right outside, but Aaron's body was firm against his pushing all rational thought out of the window.

“I can't think of any reason,” Robert said. 

“Me either.”

Aaron reached down and grabbed Roberts crotch, palming him through the flimsy material with a firm but tender grip. He pressed his body full up against Robert so he could me feel his rock-hard cock poking in his thigh. 

Robert was horny as hell, especially seen as though Aaron had made him wait all night so without hesitation he scooped Aaron up into his arms and carried him in the direction of the first of three stalls that lined the wall. Aaron wrapped his legs tightly around Roberts waist and let out a lustful sigh, making Robert want him more than ever before. 

Once inside he slammed the stall door shut with his foot and put Aaron down, and looked into his blue eyes as Aaron looked back all the while biting his lip. Seeing Roberts lustful expression clearly matching his own Aaron playfully lashed his tongue out at Roberts mouth, daring him to open it and kiss him. Robert looked down briefly and caught the sight of the front Aaron's gown jutting out, his hard on now clearly visible. He watched as the gown moved when Aaron voluntarily made his cock jump without touching it causing Robert to growl in his ear,

“I want you.”

Aaron pulled Robert closer to him and grabbed his arse with both hands, squeezing it as hard as he could in his strong grasp. Robert let out a slight moan as Aaron ground him into his rigid cock; he could feel his breath brushing against his shoulder. Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron reaching beneath the gown to let his fingers spread his arse cheeks and delicately played with his exposed arsehole. The tiny hairs that framed Aarons tender sphincter tickled Roberts my fingertips, and he fought back the urge to plunge them all the way in, because he knew that's not what Aaron wanted. 

Robert backed away slightly squatting down in front of Aaron marvelling at the tented hospital gown. Aaron was stood with his back to the wall and his legs spread over the toilet bowl, his closed eyes and his heavy breathing told Robert he was more than ready to be taken. Slowly, Robert grabbed the hem of the gown and lifted it, and in a complete turnaround from his earlier feelings he was ecstatic that Aaron chosen a costume that would provide such easy access. 

Aarons cock was fully engorged and stood out pointing directly at Roberts face like a solider standing to attention. The big mushroom head glistened in the faint glow of fluorescent light with the slightest amount of pre cum which Robert lapped it up gingerly causing Aaron to shudder in protest. Aaron grabbed Roberts hair and tried in vain to guide his licking, but it wasn’t happening, Robert had taken full control and before long his mouth enveloped the full length of Aaron all the way down to the base of his shaft. Aaron let out a grunt that bounced off the hard, wooden walls of the small stall like a rubber ball, and from that sound alone Robert knew that Aaron was his for the taking. He grabbed and rubbed Aarons naked buttocks as he took him back in my mouth eventually making him turn over into a bent position so that his arse was now in front of Roberts face. 

"That’s it Aaron," Robert commanded as he lifted the back of the gown to reveal Aaron's his perfect arse. 

Wisps of hair covered the toned, taut cheeks, and Robert attacked them both the way a ravenous dog would a piece of meat. He reached around and grabbed Aarons stiff cock, causing him to cry out as his body jerked from the immense pleasure. 

Aarons precum soaked Roberts hand as he pulled his hard cock between his thighs and began to suck and jerk him off from behind. Roberts other hand came up to caress then separate Aarons arse cheeks, letting his thumb dig into the moist, warm arsehole as if it had a mind of its own. 

"Oh fuck!" Aaron groaned as Roberts thumb probed deeper into his arse. 

After a few minutes Robert replaced his thumb with his tongue, savouring the salty taste of Aaron. He had a musty, manly smell, a mix of body spray, grease and sweat that Robert loved. Aarons legs began to buckle and quiver as Robert intensified the jerking of his cock and lapping of his sweet arse. Roberts face was buried so deep in Aaron pert hungry arse that he could hardly breathe. Aaron fed it to him with a vigour unlike any Robert had experienced from him in the last few months they'd been a couple.

Robert could feel his own thick cock throbbing at full stiffness, and decided to break it from its confinement. He briefly stopped working on Aaron to pull down the pants of my doctors costume. In the small space proved and without much thought, he clumsily removed them along with his boxers over his white tennis shoes, draping them along with his stethoscope on the metal stall door hook. He was ready to go back to work on Aaron after he'd undressed but Aaron had something else in mind. He slammed the toilet lid down and sat on it, pulling his hospital gown up far enough that he was able to spread his legs as wide as they would go. Looking into Aaron's eyes Robert knew what was coming next so he closed his eyes, letting his head go back and readied himself for Aaron's mouth. Robert felt Aaron's firm grip take hold of his hard cock before he was bathed in the warm sensations of being taken into Aaron's wet, hungry mouth. Aaron slowly worked him, only going down about halfway, while caressing his heavy balls with his fingers. He would occasionally break to rub the hairs on his chin against Roberts thighs knowing that the tickling sensation drove his lover wild. Robert tried to suppress his groans, but with what Aaron was doing to him, especially when his scraped his stubble over his soft tight thighs it became nearly impossible. A loud cry escaped his lips, as Aaron took Roberts full length, deep throating him. Robert could hear Aaron gagging on his pulsating cock, but he'd be damned if he'd let him wimp out on blowing him since he'd just given him the same treatment. Robert lifted his head back up from its position on the back of the door and looked down to watch Aarons head bob up and down in overdrive as he fought to give him pleasure to its full extent. Aaron could feel Roberts eyes on him and glanced up, and as he did Robert spotted a tear escape from the corner of his left eye and run down his cheek a side effect of having spent the last few minutes gagging on his thick cock. 

"Enough" Robert growled pulling Aaron's head back, he was getting close. 

"Well, does the reality live up to the fantasy?" Aaron asked.

"Oh, it's so much better," Robert answered, caressing the back of Aarons head. 

Aaron quickly went back to work, and Robert couldn't resist grinding his hips into Aarons face as he took him completely in to his mouth. Aaron's mouth felt so good Robert almost lost his footing, but quickly caught his balance by placing both hands on either side of the stall. Robert could feel the tell-tale pulling in his balls and would've come in Aaron's mouth if I didn't stop him again. Robert didn't want to cum yet; he wanted to fuck Aaron, and fuck him hard. He grabbed him by the shoulders and made him stand up, bringing them face to face. In the dim light of the bathroom Robert could see tiny beads of sweat on Aarons beautiful forehead, nose and upper lip. Robert grabbed Aarons cock again and began to beat it, never taking his gaze away from his before he moaned, 

"Are you ready to get fucked like you've never been fucked before?" 

"I've been waiting for it all night," Aaron groaned in anticipation.

"Me too" Robert replied, giving Aarons arse a quick slap before turning him around and bending him over so that his arms rested on the toilet tank.

Robert lifted the hospital gown and pushed it up over Aarons shoulder blades, stepping back a bit to admire the beautiful naked man before him. Aaron widened his stance, making his hole more accessible while Robert licked his palm before running the saliva along the shaft of my cock. He inched closer to Aaron, rubbing the head of his thick cock along the spread crack of his arse to find his awaiting hole. When Robert located it he pushed firmly before stilling to let Aaron adjust to the invasion. Without warning he plunged further in causing Aaron to gasp and jerk upright. Robert quickly pushed him back down and slowed his pace, not wanting either of them to get off too quickly. Aarons knees began to buckle so Robert grabbed his hips with his both hands, guiding his arse back onto his cock, meeting each pounce with his own steady thrusting. Robert knew by the whimpering coming from Aaron that's he'd found his sweet spot and was hitting it over and over again with each thrust. Aarons back was now glistening with sweat and when Robert rubbed his hand against it, his touch was met with an even louder groan. 

"Uuummmm...it feels so good..." Aaron whispered, to which Robert could only grunt a response because it, too, was so good to him that he couldn't formulate any actual words.

Robert continued to pound him from behind for a good while longer before deciding to change their position. Withdrawing slowly, he told Aaron to stand up and face him. They stared at each other for a minute before Robert grabbed Aarons face and smashed their lips together. He lifted up Aarons gown to fully expose his naked lower half again, then hoisted him into his arms, balancing him so that his spread arsehole was in direct line to the head of Roberts engorged cock. He quickly licked the palm of his hand for the second time, running it along his shaft to lube it as best he could. Aaron closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as Robert eased him down onto his cock, going into his hole about halfway. Aaron bit his lower lip to suppress his cries, arching his back and forcing Robert to move forward a little. Robert began to guide Aarons hips up and down, and before long Aaron was riding Robert with ease. They rarely fucked in a standing position, but the confined, public space certainly called for it. Supporting Aarons weight with just his arms was a bit of a feat for Robert, but the immense pleasure he was feeling at the moment outweighed any discomfort he felt. The sound of Aarons arse slapping against Roberts thighs filled the room, reverberating like the sound of wet rubber against rubber. That sound, coupled with the constant squeaking of Roberts trainers against the linoleum floor, made for an odd sort of tell-tale symphony of their lovemaking. Aaron lifted his body so that he was once again face to face with Robert and forced his hot, wet tongue into Roberts waiting mouth. Their combined moans became muffled by their passionate kisses. Aaron reached down to massage Roberts arse, giving it a quick slap every so often as Robert fucked him deeper and deeper. They were so lost in each other that we were almost oblivious when someone suddenly barrelled into the bathroom. Shock overtook them as they came out of our lustful trance to listen, each quietly shushing the other. 

"Come on Finn, this whatever, is going on in there is lame, can we bail already?" 

“Ross,” Aaron mouthed at Robert. 

“Finn,” Robert mouthed back with a questioning look, like Aaron had planned this or something, causing Aaron to roll his eyes. 

No matter how much Aaron had denied anything had ever happened between him and Finn, Robert still got jealous. 

“I can’t bail Ross, I'm one of the organisers,” Finn huffed. 

From the sound of things, Ross was apparently at the urinal across the room but Finns voice was closer which meant that he was coming to use one of the stalls but which one? 

"Shit!" Aaron whispered his eyes wide from fear of getting caught.

"Shhh," Robert said quietly, placing his finger to his lips.

They heard the creak of the stall door opening at the far end, and breathed sighs of relief. 

"You ready or what?" Ross shouted. 

"Give me a minute will ya" Finn screeched back. 

Robert and Aaron listened to the sound of the two brothers pissing in unison, trying simultaneously not to lose our hard-ons or be caught. 

They heard the flush as Finn finished, then the sound of the water running as he obviously washed his hands. 

"Fuck it, bro. I’m leaving." Ross said. 

"What about Debbie?" Finn asked but they assumed Ross had already left as they heard the door bang quickly followed by Finn calling his name before he rushed out after him, much to Robert and Aarons relief. 

"Now, where were we?" Aaron asked looking up at Robert his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I was in the middle of fucking your brains out, remember?" Robert replied matter of factly. 

"Well, get back to it." Aaron demanded.

They fell right back into rhythm as if nothing happened. Robert was beginning to get soft but sprang to full attention in no time, but the reality of the situation was now crystal clear, so he figured they both needed to get their 'rocks off' so to speak, before anyone else decided to unknowingly intrude on their fucking. Robert knew the quickest way to get Aaron off was to bite his neck when he was buried deep inside him and that's exactly what he planned to do. He reached under his gown and slid my hand up to his erect left nipple, playing with it between his finger and thumb.

"Oh, Robert." Aaron moaned, leaning his head back. 

Robert became merciless in his thrusting, making sure that each time he thrust upwards he went far enough to hit up against Aarons prostate. Robert latched his mouth onto Aaron neck producing a throaty growl from him. 

Roberts other hand reached around and smacked Aarons arse loving the feeling as it jiggled against the palm of my hand. With Roberts mouth on his neck Aaron was close to exploding, he began to beat his cock like mad. The hand that was on his arse came around to help him but Aaron batted Roberts hand away choosing to jerk himself off. 

Taking this a sign that Aaron was close Robert tilted forward and leant against the wall behind the toilet, steadying the both of them with one hand against the cold tile. He could feel his own orgasm pooling in his stomach but he was adamant that he'd allow Aaron the pleasure of getting off first before he blew his load. 

Aarons skin was slick with sweat as he worked himself up and down on Roberts cock, and it was obvious that he was about to explode. He yanked the sweat soaked gown off over his head allowing Robert full access to his neck as Robert went from just kissing his neck to nipping the skin between his teeth to a full on bite which seemed to send Aaron further into overdrive. Aaron was stroking his cock faster and harder, driving himself onto Roberts dick with slow, hard, deliberate thrusts. 

Robert dragged his teeth along Aarons neck before he glimpsed up at his face, which was twisted with an expression of pure pleasure, mouth open, eyes sealed shut, and he knew that it was time, and right on cue Aaron yelled as his body stiffened and arched, and Robert looked down to see him emit the first of four ropes of thick, hot cum. The first one shot up and hit Roberts shirt. His jerking caused the head of his cock to pull back and point square at him, the second shot hit Aarons chest. A third went onto his upper abdomen, and the fourth and final one landed in his belly button, creating a creamy white pool. His body became limp in Roberts arms as he gave in to the lack of energy while coaxing the last remnants of cream from his throbbing head. Now, it was Roberts turn let go. 

"Come inside me!" Aaron breathed into Roberts ear and he was only too happy to oblige. 

Burying his face in the pit of Aaron's his shoulder, Robert thrust forward a good three or four times before the first stream of his cum shot up into Aarons arse. Aaron moaned as Roberts sperm coated and warmed his insides, and he did so again when Robert shot a second, even more explosive load into his body. 

"F-ff-u-u-c-k-k y-yeah..." Robert quietly cried, bringing Aarons body snugly against his as he thrust again and let go of the final stream of cum into Aarons hungry arse. 

They were both completely spent of energy, dripping with sweat and panting to catch their breaths. After a while Robert let go of Aaron watching as he stood and ripped off a wad of toilet paper. He was stood, now completely naked, holding his hospital gown in one hand as he cleaned off the cum that had drenched his mid-section, and, in spite of the fact that Robert had only just cum himself, he could feel the beginnings of his arousal stir as he was looking at him. 

"Oh, I got a little on you," Aaron giggled, carefully swiping the balled-up tissue across the chest area of Roberts shirt.

When he was done, Robert pulled him into him, kissing him deeply and passionately while grinding his naked lower-half into his body. They were both considering going at it for a second time when the sound of muffled applause broke the silence of the restroom. 

"What's going on out there?" Aaron asked.

"Don't ask me, maybe Marlon’s finally pulled" Robert said with a smirk.

"Oi!" Aaron said playfully hitting Roberts chest. 

"Who cares Aaron, whatever is going on out there it can't be nearly as good as what you’ve just done for me."

"You always know exactly what to say to make a boy feel good," Aaron blushed, not sure how Roberts words could make him embarrassed after what they'd just done. 

"Can you walk?" Robert asked in all seriousness, leaning around to softly caress Aarons arse. 

"I think so."

"Good. Let's go." Robert kissed him one last time and they hurriedly left before somebody else decided to use the bathroom. 

An hour later, back in their own bed, Robert decided to make another fantasy of his come true.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can think of the fantasy Robert played out then I'd be more than happy to give it a go, find me on tumblr - starkidsarah


End file.
